the party that started everything
by skittlesbabe
Summary: candy story. after a night away from the alien trouble something happens to maria that will change the life of her and the others. how will the revelations change the relationship between the group?
1. Chapter 1

The party that started everything!

Chapter 1

'I cant wait till tonight. This is going to be my one chance to get away from all the alien crap for once. No micheal getting sick or needing to find home. Or max worrying about how he's going to find his son. All I have to worry about tonight is WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO WEAR?' asked maria as she continued to pul out clothes from her wardrobe and throw them on her bed.

Liz sat there looking at all the clothes maria had wishing that she had this much variety. Liz picked up a black leather mini skirt that looked way tosmall to liz. She wished she could wear clothes like maria does and not care what people think.

'I cant wait till my date with max tonight. We're going to go to the place were we had our first date. Hey, whats going on with you and micheal anyway?'

'I don't know. Everytime I look at him or go to talk to him he walks off or acts like hes to busy to talk. I wish he would make up his mind about us. I don't even no if we're dating or not. God liz, why cant micheal be like max. You know all romantic and stuff.'

Liz had been watching micheal and maria all day yesterday while those two were working the afternoon shift. They would keep looking at eachother and when one noticed the other looking they would look away. They would only talk short sentences to each other as well. Mainly about customers orders. She hoped they would get back together soon because she hated seeing them both sad. She has to admit to herself that she was starting to get used to the idea of micheal and Isabel being around all the time.

'But maria you don't want micheal to be exactly like max do you? I mean you want him to be micheal not a clone of max. we already had one of those, which is creepy enough.' Liz said while watching as maria fixed up the straps on her top. She was wearing a pair of low hang jeans that had a butterfly design on the back pocket. She also wore a shimmering blue halter neck top that had a design on the front. She had her hair down with curls through it and her knee high black boots on. She was just applying the finishing touches to her lip gloss.

'Do I look okay liz? You don't think that its too much do you?' maria asked while twirling around.

'You look great maria. Okay now lets get going. Ill drop you off at the party and then im going to go to my date. And thanks so much maria for letting me borrow the jetta.' Liz said while searching through the pile of clothes to find her bag.

'sure. I can just get a lift off one of the girls that will be there tonight. You know skye from pre-school. She's going to be there tonight.'

' oh, okay well if you do need me just call me on my cell okay?'

' okay I will. Lets get this show on the road' maria said and practactly skipped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Maria hadn't been at the party for more than 15 minutes when she spotted a cute guy watching her dance. He was tall, built, blonde and looked to have one blue, one green eye. She turned around and started to dance with the girls. After a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was the guy she had seen earlier.

''Hi my names Jake. What's yours?''

'' Maria''

'' Would you like a drink?''

'' Yes please"

" What would you like?"

"Surprise me. And make it a good surprise." she watched as he walked off towards the bar. When he got there he turned around and smiled at her, which she returned easily.

He came back 5 minutes later with two drinks. He handed her one, which was a nice blue color.

" Its to match your top." He said.

She took a sip of the drink. Although it was a little bit salty it was wonderful. She drank the rest of it in 3 gulps. She could see that he was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear him over the music.

" Do you want to go somewhere more quiet to talk?" Jake asked.

" Sure that would be great." Maria said as she followed Jake up the stairs into one of the empty rooms.

When she walked in the room she could tell that it was a girls because of the pink deco. She sat on the bed and felt a bit uncomfortable when Jake came and sat down right next to her. Before she could even open her mouth to talk he was on top of her.

" What are you doing? Get off me right now!" Maria said as she pushed him off her. As she scrambled off the bed she ran to the door but he bet her to it.

" You're not going anywhere bitch. Not till im finished with you." Jake said as he walked towards her. He reached out for her again and she did what she thought was best. She punched him in the face.

" You bitch. You're going to pay for that. I'm gonna make sure that you do." Jake said as he came at her again. This time instead of reaching for her he punched her in the face. She could taste blood in her mouth and her lip was split and stinging. Her clothes were also ripped from when he had had her on the bed and was trying to rape her. Maria was starting to get scared now and was wishing that Michael were here. He was still blocking the doorway and the only way out was through him. She waited till he was close enough for her to reach before she kicked him in the groin. As he dropped to the ground she made a run for it. She left the party and ran to the only place she wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria was glad that Michaels apartment was only two streets away from the party because she didn't think that she could go any further than that.

When she got to his apartment she kept banging on the door till she heard it being unlocked. The minute she saw Michael she said his name and then crashed into his arms from exhaustion.

When Michael heard the knocking on the door he looked at the clock by his bed and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. "Whoever it is better have a good reason for waking me up at 2 am". He mumbled to himself. When he opened the door however all thoughts went out of his mind. Standing there was Maria. Her clothes were torn, she had a split lip and she looked like she had been crying for a while. Before he could open his mouth to ask what had happened to her, she said his name in a plea for help and then collapsed into his arms.

He carried her into his room and covered her with his blanket. He then proceeded to call max on his cell. He was so relieved to find that it was on. He didn't care that max would be asleep. Maria was in trouble and he needed Max's help.

"Michael, you better have a good reason for waking me up this early" max said groggily as he tried to wake up from his disturbed sleep.

"Shut up max, I need you to get down here to my apartment right now. Bring Isabel if you can." Michael said with urgency and worry in his voice.

" Michael what's going on and why do you need me and Isabel?" max asked starting to get worried.

" Its Maria," Michael said, " she came here a few minutes ago and her clothes were torn and her lip was split. She then collapsed in my arms and hasn't woken up yet. I need you and Isabel down here so you can heal her and Isabel can find out what happened. Girls always talk to each other and these two have been getting closer anyway."

" Alright we're on our way just keep an eye on her till we get there. Give us 10-15 minutes to get there." Max said while jumping out of bed. He wondered what was wrong with Maria and hoped that he would be able to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Michael hung up the phone he went back into his bedroom where he had left Maria. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she continued to sleep. He looked at the clock every few minutes wondering were max could be. He was about to get up and call max when Maria called out his name. She sounded frightened and unsure.

" I'm here Maria. Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Max and Isabel are on their way over now."

" O..Okay. I was just so scared Michael and you were the only one I wanted to be with. I didn't even know if you'd open the dor or not, seeing as how we aren't together anymore." Maria said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

" Don't be stupid. Of course id have opened the door for you. I mean look at you, you have a cut on your lip and bruises are starting to form, plus your clothes are torn. Do you want to get changed out of those clothes into something more warm?"

" Sure that would be great."

Michael walked off towards his wardrobe and returned a few minutes later with some track pants and a jumper for her.

While Maria was in the bathroom changing Michael was making Maria a coffee to help her settle down. He knew that tea was best used to calm people down but he hated the stuff so he never brought it. Just when he finished making the coffee the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of max and hopefully Isabel. When he opened the door two worried faces greeted him.

" Where's Maria, Michael?" Isabel asked as she walked into the apartment.

" Shes in the bathroom changing her clothes."

" Why is she changing her clothes?" max asked as he took a seat on the couch.

" Because her clothes were torn from the struggle she must have been in. I don't even know what happened to her. We haven't had a chance to really talk that much. Besides I get the feeling she'll want to talk to you anyway Izzy seeing as how you're a female." Michael said while taking a seat next to max and waiting for Maria to come out of the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes Michael was starting to worry. " Maybe you should go check on her Isabel and have a talk with her or whatever you females do in a situation like this."

" Oh yeah Michael, that's really going to help. I swear doesn't the guy know how to say at least a whole sentence politely without stuffing it up greatly." Isabel mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom with the two coffees that she had just made.

" Knock, knock. Can I come in? Its Isabel." She said as she waited by the closed bathroom door. She heard the door being unlocked from the other side and then it was swung open. Isabel took one look at Maria and knew that she had been crying. Isabel hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

" Here I made you this." Isabel said as she handed Maria a mug of coffee.

" Thank you" Maria said and took a sip. " Mmm… this one tastes really great. You make a good coffee."

" Um… I think you have mine coz this tastes really bad." Isabel said as she grabbed Maria's mug off the floor. " Yeah that's my mug. Sorry I got them mixed up." She gave Maria the right mug. " I didn't know you liked Tabasco sauce in your coffee."

" Oh I do. I eat it in everything I just don't eat it in front of others coz they might think i'm just like you guys or something." Maria said while looking around the bathroom.

While Maria was looking around the bathroom Isabel took this as her chance to study Maria further. The first thing she noticed was the lump on her head and the cut on her lip. She then noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

" You should let max look at those. He can heal them for you." And also find out what happened to you, Isabel added to herself.

" Um… okay. I'll let max heal me. They are kinda sore but I didn't want to react to it in front of Michael. If I had've, he wouldn't have left me alone. He'd have been fussing over me until you guys got here." Maria said as she grabbed her half drank coffee and stood up.

Isabel stood up as well and together they walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge where the guys were waiting.

As soon as Michael saw Maria he rushed over to help her into his chair. Maria gave Isabel a look as if to say ' see what I mean'.

" Max could you heal Maria please." Isabel said while sitting on the arm of the chair.

" HEAL? Heal what?" Michael said as he ran to Maria's side.

" OWW. Watch it buddy!" Maria said when Michael snatched up her arm.

" Oh god Maria. I'm so sorry."

" Michael maybe you should move out of the way so max can get to Maria." Isabel said while giving Maria a look that said 'let me help.'

" Oh yeah. Sorry max." Michael said as he moved to sit on the couch.

Max placed his hand on Maria's wounds. A soft glow came from his hands. Isabel watched as the cuts and bruises disappeared. He then started on her face and made the split lip and bruises disappear. When he was finished he gave Isabel a look as if to say we need to talk. Max and Isabel stayed a few minutes more, and then max said they should leave before their parents found out that they weren't at home.

After they left Maria and Michael decided to go to bed. Michael said he would sleep on the couch but Maria said she would feel safer if he slept in the bed with her. So he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When max and Isabel got home they climbed in through max's window. He had left it open knowing they would need to get in some way without waking their parents. As soon as they had stepped into his room Isabel turned to max and asked him straight away what he saw.

Max sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He brought forth the images in his mind and started to explain in detail to Isabel exactly what he saw.

"It started off with the rock formation we were kept. Then it showed a girl coming out of a pod all by herself. She had blonde curly hair and green eyes. She looked around and the other pods were empty.

"It then shifted to Maria at 5 years old with her dog sitting on a porch as she watches her dad packing the trunk of his car. He then drives off with Maria running after him asking if it was her fault.

"It then skipped to when Maria first saw us in primary school at the cafeteria. She saw us putting Tabasco sauce on everything and because she was trying to find a way to make her food taste better she tried it. Maria then told Liz that her food and drink taste better now and Liz told her that she was weird and starting to freak her out. Maria decided never to eat it in front of anyone again.

"It then skipped to Maria and Michael and what she feels about him. You should see it. See how much she loves him.

"It then skipped to her at the party and a guy taking her into a room and then him trying to rape her. She might have gotten some cuts and bruises but this guy got worse. She punched him and even kicked him in the balls." max said with a mixture of excitement and worry on his face.

"That's right I remember now. When we were in the bathroom I gave Maria the wrong cup of coffee and she said she liked it. I asked her if she liked Tabasco and she said she puts it on everything just not in front of the others coz they might think she was one of us." Isabel said as she walked towards max's bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" max asked as he watched her slowly open his door.

"I'm going to bed. I need certain hours of sleep to stay happy and pretty you know. I can't just have a few hours sleep and wake up beautiful. It takes work you know." Isabel said as she walked out of his room and down the hall to her own room.

Max turned out his light, got into a pair of sweatpants, did some push ups and went to bed.


End file.
